Talk:Braydon's Apology/@comment-12146572-20140613002353
I don't know how long this page has been here for, but I only just noticed it. I'll be honest, it brought the feeling of bringing tears to my eyes, if that makes sense. I understand everything now, and people have every right to be friends with whoever they want. It's not that I didn't like Tarrik, or who he was, it was more the attention you were paying him, to the point where you ignored everything we said, sabotaging our game sessions to window out and talk to him, things like that, which I don't resent you for and I don't blame you, but it got to the point where everything we heard from your mouth was about Tarrik and it made us worried and confused. We never wanted you to leave, it affected us all, not just emotionally, but it affected all the shows and movies we had planned to watch, it affected the games we had planned, and our PAYDAY team... I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's what happened. It wasn't exactly that I was feeling jealous, but it really hurt me when you said the things you did. You were my friend since late 2009, early 2010, when we first met in that Crash 2 speedrun we did in the community. We went through a lot, we talked in private calls for ages when we played Twinsanity, and you stuck by me when the community screwed me over numerous times. But then it felt like you threw it all away, especially when you said you only liked Rhys, which actually hurt Ethan a lot as well, believe it or not. I don't hate you Braydon, in fact, I took your departure harder than anyone else in the group. I never told the other guys, and still haven't (until they read this someday), but it's true. At risk of sounding weird, every few days I think about things like "Oh, imagine if Braydon and I made up" or "I wonder what Braydon's opinion is on this new PAYDAY announcement", ect. I don't hate you, and never did, we don't even insult you. I don't hate you, I don't dislike you, we left on good terms and I'm glad. Rhys doesn't hate you at all, if I'm being honest, Rhys had stated how he hates Tarrik, but I'm sure it would be possible for us to forgive Tarrik if we got to know the guy. Depression isn't a choice, I know that, I learnt that. Ethan doesn't hate you and he doesn't resent you. He is still angry but it seems he just wants to go with what the rest of the group is doing, but we don't hate you, we just don't talk about it anymore. As for Jason, he didn't really care because he joined the group as it happened and didn't understand what happened. This has gone on for too long and I'm sorry. I forgive you, even if you wern't asking for forgiveness and I accept your apology. I'm not sure if this was just you rebuilding the bridges that were burnt, or if you'd like things to change. If i'm being honest, I don't know, but no matter what happens next, I just want you to know that I (can't speak on behalf of the rest of the group, though) apologise as well.